


Breddy肉文—留白（E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 5





	Breddy肉文—留白（E左）

Breddy肉文—留白  
*E嚮导xB哨兵  
*好像这样挺好玩哦  
*来个无赖受（狗头）  
*没什麼所谓战斗设了，日常feel  
*其实我也不知道有没有所谓在「后颈信息素的分泌」（我当有了哦）  
「Eddy~」  
Eddy刚工作回来，身為嚮导的自己成為了医生，伴侣则是身為小提琴家的Brett。  
「咋了？」  
Eddy把自己的精神体放出来，是一隻金毛寻回犬，牠立马跑到Brett的精神体小绵羊身边团团转。  
「近来没怎么打扫⋯⋯刚刚听到了些声音—」  
Eddy心里萌生了少许不安。  
「居然给我抓到隻蟑螂？」  
Brett将藏在背后的右手展现出来，手上那团纸巾有隻类似蟑螂尸体。  
「啊啊啊啊!Nahhhh！f*ck！走开！」  
平常最害怕蟑螂的Eddy一看到就疯狂尖叫，差点夺门而出。  
「嘿嘿～假的哦～我好歹是个哨兵，真的话肯定一下子把牠扔出大西洋啦！」  
Brett拿着胶製的昆虫玩具，笑着说道。  
「Shi*⋯⋯你真的吓到我了⋯⋯」  
Eddy抱住了Brett。  
「难道你不生气吗？」  
「嗯？生气？当然生气啦，所以有惩罚。」  
Eddy吻上Brett柔软的双唇，两人的信息素开始变得撩乱。  
「E、Eddy⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
Brett倒在Eddy的怀里，可是一阵刺鼻的味道让Brett皱眉。  
「為什么⋯⋯你身上有其他人的信息素？」  
「可能工作时不小心沾到吧。我去洗个澡，把那些信息素通通给洗掉。」  
Brett却抓住了Eddy，直接拉他进房间，扑倒他在床上。  
「抱歉了，我不喜欢自己看上的人染上了别人的味道。」  
Eddy勾起嘴角，撩拨Brett的头髮，抚过他的细腰。  
哨兵敏锐的触觉感受到Eddy轻盈的抚弄，触电般的快感使Brett支撑不住身体，倒在Eddy的身上。  
Eddy翻身压住Brett，吻上他的双唇，舌头交缠刺激着Brett的神经，致使他所发出的信息素越发浓烈。  
咖啡的味道让Eddy感受到Brett的情欲，於是滑过Brett的下顎，托起他的头。  
「我愿意染上咖啡的味道，但不知道你介不介意染上柳橙的味道一辈子呢？小祖宗？」  
「呵，乐意至极。」  
Brett将双腿围在Eddy的腰上，冰冷的双手抚摸着Eddy的脸颊。Eddy替Brett拿开鼻梁上的眼镜，吻上他。  
Eddy舔抵Brett的脖颈，使Brett发出脸红心跳的喘息。  
褪去身上的衣服，两人毫无保留地接触着对方的每一寸肌肤。  
Eddy炽热的口腔含住了Brett的肉茎，一阵的快感使Brett微弓起腰，轻掐住Eddy被汗沾湿的髮丝。  
舌头的磨擦舔舐发出色气的水声，把Brett狠狠迫出结合热，呼吸的节奏亦变得凌乱。  
Eddy发出嚮导素安抚着被快感冲昏头脑的Brett，慢慢让他先高潮，喷出白浊。  
Eddy将嘴角沾到的白液擦走，从柜子里找出润滑液，倒到指尖上轻插进Brett的后庭。  
冰凉的触感使Brett抖动了下，他用力抓住Eddy的后背，而Eddy每次的按压都在指导着他放鬆。  
另一隻手揉捏着粉嫩的乳头，磨掐使它变得潮红挺立。  
「铪⋯⋯Eddy⋯⋯」  
稍微软弱的嗓音叫出Eddy的名字，毫无疑问使他理智线差点被突破，於是着急的他急不可待与Brett二合為一。  
Brett咬牙吞嚥着Eddy，他知道自己太急，於是先缓缓让Brett放鬆，可是Brett打开了精神图像，里面满满是和自己相处的回忆。  
於是Brett吻上了发愣的他，如催促着他挪动，催促着他给予自己更多。  
在衝刺期间，Eddy舔过Brett后颈的腺体，轻轻咬下去，留住了一个牙印。  
最后的一刻，Brett的五感十分疲惫，摊软在床上一动不动。  
Eddy吻上他的唇，抱他去洗澡。  
*****  
「Eddy居然觉醒成嚮导？我还以為和我一样是哨兵呢？」  
这句话是Brett在十多岁时说的。  
而在Brett的精神图像里，保留了那次Eddy的回答。  
「也是这是天意？」  
*****  
以下是妄想：

第二天早上：  
「吶！所以為什麼你会高我8cm的？而且衣服也大我一个码的！」  
身為哨兵的Brett表示不屑，於是穿着Eddy的连帽卫衣到处跑。  
「欸！你至少穿条短裤呀！」  
「才不要！」  
「為什麼呀⋯⋯」  
Brett偷偷凑近Eddy的耳朵说：  
「因為我连内裤都还没穿呀。」  
好吧，接下来就是Eddy按住Brett在床上一顿磨擦了。  
那隻小羊和金毛寻回犬懒洋洋地躺本地毯上晒着太阳，特别舒适⋯⋯  
（以上為我在逛他们官方merch时的脑洞，写下他们的身高和衣服尺寸什么的，太棒了）


End file.
